


Hands-On Experience

by plutonianshores



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Kink Discovery, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/pseuds/plutonianshores
Relationships: Sara Howard/Laszlo Kreizler/John Schuyler Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Hands-On Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/gifts).



They’d reached the stage of night where nothing felt quite real. Sara had been poring over papers for hours, the same as the others, and they were no closer to catching Libby Hatch than they had been at the beginning of the night. Sara looked up, rubbing her eyes as the words blurred in front of her, as she heard Laszlo and John arguing.

“I’m afraid I can’t understand the appeal.” Laszlo was shaking his head. “Aside from a pathological need to cause or endure pain, of course.”

“Such a limited imagination for a man of science.” It could have been drink or sleep that slurred John’s words.

“Are we discussing the case,” Sara asked, “or a more general philosophical matter?”

John looked ashamed to have been overheard, but Laszlo set in on Sara, looking for an ally. “Dr. Stratton and I discussed all manner of fetishes today, an attempt at understanding our killer better. I can’t imagine how anyone could view an interest in flagellation or restraint or anything of the sort as normal.”

“In that case, I have to agree with John.” Sara raised an eyebrow at both of their expressions, daring them to state their surprise out loud. Neither dared. “That’s one case study for you, Dr. Kreizler, and I assume John could provide a second. Will that suffice, or would you like a demonstration?”

She was treading on dangerous ground here, and she could feel it. A few more steps and she’d topple headfirst into something she couldn’t take back. Laszlo stared at her, wide-eyed, and John sucked his lip into his mouth. If she hadn’t been so tired, if it hadn’t been that woozy time near dawn when nothing mattered and everything felt possible, she would have stopped here. Instead, she said, “I’m not opposed to a demonstration.”

John stepped closer to her. “Does that offer extend to me?”

Sara grinned. “That might be preferable, to allow Laszlo the chance to observe. I assume you take the submissive role?”

John clutched his hand to his chest, putting on an exaggerated expression of offense. “You wound me, Sara. Is it that obvious?”

“Only to those who know what they’re looking for.” Sara was in her element now, John already beginning to bend under her sway. “We’ll start with something simple, I think. Over the desk, trousers down.”

John obeyed, his cheeks flushing red. Sara sneaked a glance at Laszlo, whose face was similarly flushed. Perhaps she wouldn’t regret this after all.

Sara caressed John’s ass, watching goose pimples spread across his thighs, and then brought her hand down in a firm blow. He yelped, his skin coloring beautifully.

She laughed. “Harder than you expected?”

“I don’t think I should answer that,” John muttered, his face buried in his arms. Sara smacked him again for that, enjoying the way he flinched away from her even as he tried to hold still.

She’d meant to watch Laszlo’s reaction, but John was far too distracting. His yelps had faded into low moans, and he was arching into each slap. “If I’d known this would shut you up so effectively,” she said, leaning forward so her lips were nearly brushing his neck, “I would have done it much sooner.” He didn’t even attempt to respond.

Sara could have kept going all night if she’d had anything else to hit him with. As it was, her hand was growing tired. She gave John’s ass a last caress, his skin warm against her fingers. “That will be all from me. Unless you’d like to step in, Laszlo?”

“Maybe later,” John slurred, looking up from the desk.

Laszlo didn’t look in any position to step in either, now that Sara got a good look at him. He was leaning back against the wall as if he would fall without its support, and his trousers were rumpled in a way that suggested he’d been palming himself through them.

“Did you find the demonstration educational?” Sara asked sweetly.

Laszlo nodded and said, voice breathy, “Perhaps I shall participate in the next one. Hands-on experience could be useful.”


End file.
